It has been known that a storage system performs migration processing of migrating data between a plurality of storage devices via a network.
In such a storage system, there may be a case where an access request is received at a storage device serving as a data migration destination for data of which migration processing from a storage device serving as a data migration origin has not been completed. In such a case, there is known a technology that the storage device serving as the data migration destination acquires the requested data from the storage device serving as the data migration origin via the network.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-140053 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-123891.
However, when data to be accessed is acquired from the storage device serving as the migration origin, there is a problem in that a path in the network becomes a bottleneck so that the generated access request may not be processed promptly.